


Garrison Academy High School

by frahmtastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: A little angst because why not, A little rivalry, Friendship turns very gay and they fall in love, M/M, Rivalry turns friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahmtastic/pseuds/frahmtastic
Summary: Lance gets accepted into his dream high school after working his ass off to get there. He's all happy go lucky until he meets his roommate, Keith Kogane.





	Garrison Academy High School

When Lance got his acceptance letter to the most prestigious high school in America, he was over joyed. He was going to be attending Garrison Academy, one of the most difficult schools to even apply for. _I've gotta call Hunk!_ he thought and without hesitation, he pulls out his phone to call his best friend.

"Hey Hunk!"

"What Lance..."

"Bro, I got big news!"

"You finally lost your virginity...?"

Lance scowled. He knew he had woken him up, but he really had to tell him about his acceptance into the Garrison.

He sighs into the phone, "Man, I wish, but that's not what I called you at 11 o'clock at night for. Have you received any emails?"

"No, not that I know of."

The Cuban can hear his best friend shift from his position in bed over their call, probably to check his own inbox. He smiles when he hears his him gasp.

"Dude! I got in! Did you get in? Please tell me you got in."

Lance can feel his excitement raging all over again. He got in. _He got in._

"You got it buddy! You are talking to an accepted student of Garrison Academy. No need for applause, the honor is all mine"

Hunk laughs at his pompous speech before gasping again.

"Dude we gotta call Pidge! She must have made it in!"

He only hummed in agreement before hanging up to pull out his laptop, starting up Skype.

~~

Turns out, Pidge did in fact get accepted into the Garrison along with her twin brother, Matt.

"Look! They included our room assignments too!"

All three scan their acceptance letters, looking for the names of their roommates.

"Keith Kogane... sounds douchey"

"Lance, you think every guy name sounds douchey besides your own," Pidge states bluntly. Hunk chuckles at the snide remark.

Hunk's roommate ends up being some guy by the name of Lotor while Pidge ends up with some girl named Allura. During the time of their Skype call, Matt said hello and discussed his rooming assignments as well. He was lucky in this situation as he got placed with his internet best friend of two years- some guy named Shiro.

"I hope it all works out for everyone! Except Matt. Matt can go suck it." Pidge mumbled staring at her two friends in her computer screen.

Lance hears him snicker in the background behind Hunk's yawn, and, with that, they call it a night.

~~

This had to have been the longest three months in Lance's entire life, but his time waiting was well worth it. Starting today, he will be on his way to his dream high school. The fact that he even got in still blows his mind. In the night prior, he was antsy and didn't get enough sleep, but that didn't stop him from jumping up and down before hopping into the Uhaul with his parents and two older brothers. It was a tight squeeze, but Lance didn't care. His dark blue eyes glistened, completely forgetting about his lack of sleep.

Fifteen hours and 5 pit stops later, Lance and his family finally arrived on Garrison property. The building was huge with what seems like a million windows decorated the outside of the school. There were large arch ways that guided the trails to the various entrances of the school, and if the architecture wasn't enough for their jaws to drop, the scenery around them sure did the trick. The grass was hair-like as it flowed with the wind. Lance viewed his surroundings, spotting the occasional fountain structure. It was almost like a scene out of a movie and this school was a carbon copy of what the typical prep school would look like. Lance gulped, his nerves finally kicking in as he follows his family to check into his dorm.

"Your room will be on the fifth floor of this building Mr. McClain."

Lance was too busy looking around to process what the front desk personnel had said to him, finally regaining his thoughts after a slight nudge from his mother.

"Right, right fifth floor, got it..."

He takes the slip of paper with his room number on it, his father suggesting they find his room first before bringing in his belongings. Lance agrees and guides his way through the maze of hallways.

It took them 30 minutes, 30 whole minutes to find one room. How was he going to find his classes? Lance begins practicing his breathing exercises he was taught as kid before using his key card to let himself into his room. His roommate had already arrived and he was by himself? Where are his parents?

Lance was confused for a second but he realizes that the other boy paid no attention to him, in fact, it doesn't even seem like he realized he had company. Standing in the doorway, he took him in, looking over every feature of his body, admiring his physique. _He must work out,_ Lance concluded to himself, _but man is he pale._ He looks him over once more, noticing one more detail that he missed while distracted with the rest of his roommate.

_That was one hell of a mullet._


End file.
